


Womanizer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Song: Womanizer, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little intrigued by Johnny Depp and his ways with women, Julia Winter is inspired to sing the song "Womanizer" with Britney Spears at a nightclub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womanizer

Julia Winter, 12, looked at actor Johnny Depp, her co-star in the film **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory** , her sky-blue orbs narrowed as he walked boldly into the nightclub, something she wished she could do, as she herself was a star.

So, a few minutes later, she stepped over the threshold of the nightclub. Immediately, a blast of cold air hit her in the face, blowing her chocolate locks back from her face, the music pounding against her eardrums. Luckily the volume was at a bearable level, so she was able to stand it; she soon found a seat two seats away from the stage.

Then, to her puzzlement, pop star Britney Spears walked onto the stage to cheers and applause.

Smiling, she said, "Hello, you guys. Here's a great song from my album titled "Circus", and it's called 'Womanizer'.

"Plus," she went on, "I've chosen someone very special to sing it with me. And that person is... Julia Winter!"

For the first time, Julia felt a smile cross her face as she rose from her seat and walked up and onto the stage. They hugged each other.

Then, they stepped up to their microphones, as the music began to play...

_"Superstar_  
_Where you from, how's it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Got a clue, what you doing?_

_You can play brand new to_  
_All the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are_  
_What you are, baby_

_Look at you_  
_Gettin' more than just a re-up_  
_Baby you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one_  
_But I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are_  
_What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_  
_You, you, you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_  
_You're oh so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Daddy-O_  
_You got the swagger of a champion_  
_Too bad for you_  
_You just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many_  
_Makes it hard, it could be easy_  
_Who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're the sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim, not another_

_Say it, play it, how you wanna?_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna_  
_Fall for you_  
_Never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_  
_You, you, you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_  
_You're oh so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer"_

Then Julia locked eyes with Johnny Depp and gave him a cocky smile as she sang the bridge part with Britney doing the echo.

_"Maybe if we both lived in a_  
_Different world (womanizer womanizer womanizer womanizer), yeah_  
_It would be all good_  
_And maybe I could be your girl_  
_But I can't_  
_'Cause we don't, you"_

Then they were back to singing as a duet on the rest of the song.

_"Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_  
_You, you, you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_  
_You're oh so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby"_

Then the audience burst into applause as Britney and Julia turned and embraced each other. Then Britney said into the mike,  
_"Julia Winter, ladies and gentlemen."_

"Thank you," said Julia, smiling all the while.

Even Johnny was amazed, but smiled as well. He loved how Julia connected her eyes with his, as though he was asking to be let into her soul, and she had paused briefly before inviting him in.

He loved it. Apparently Julia was a great singer. He loved the sound of her voice. She sounded so great!

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
